


The one where they have a baby

by adamparrsh



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Routines, adam is happy, adopted baby, fluff oveload, literally there's no plot it's just pynch and a baby, ronan is happy, they adopted a baby, this is so self indulgent i'm embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamparrsh/pseuds/adamparrsh
Summary: They have a baby. That's it.





	The one where they have a baby

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a baby the other day and I thought "omg imagine pynch having a cute little baby" and this happened.   
> It's so self-indulgent I'm embarrassed to even post it but whatever, maybe someone out there will enjoy it as well idk let me know if you do !! 
> 
> there's no plot just a bunch of cute shit
> 
> also they named him noah 
> 
> english isn't my first language sorry for any mistake

Adam was woken up by a tiny hand repeatedly swatting on his face, followed by a few gurgling sounds. Before he could open his eyes, his son's mouth was pressed against his cheek drooling all over Adam's face. Adam wrinkled his nose, at the same time that someone else's laugh interrupted the baby's gurgling.

"Mmh, good morning" Adam said and opened his eyes. He was met with his son's big green eyes focused on Adam's hair, and his hand trying to reach it. Adam kissed it before hugging Noah closer to his chest. Then he asked "'time is it?"

"Like six" Ronan said, he was laying on his side, a sleepy smile on his face while looking at their son. "He's been awake for half an hour, we had a father and son bonding time before I told him to go drool on you" 

"Yeah thanks for that" Adam said. He adjusted himself on the bed so that Noah was in the middle instead of on top of him. To Adam it had only been yesterday that they brought him home, but he was nine months old now and an expert on crawling. So, naturally, as soon as Adam left him on the bed, he turned around and moved to climb over Adam again. He loved playing with people's hair, in this case 'playing' meant tugging on it and bringing it to his mouth whenever he could. Ronan laughed when Adam had to stop him again, bringing the baby's hand to his own mouth to kiss it again. When Noah pulled his hand free, Adam said. "You should've changed his diaper instead"

"Nope, it's your turn" Ronan said, smirking. "I did it last night" 

"You're wrong" Adam said, Noah kept making happy noises while reaching for Adam's hair while Adam stopped his hands each time to kiss them. "That was when we went to bed, he woke up after midnight and I had to change him. So, it's your turn" 

"Shit" Ronan sighed.

"I think you mean poop" Adam said, smiling. Then he looked at Noah again, his two tiny teeth visible on his mouth in the way he smiled. He pinched lightly on his nose. "You have a lot of that in there don't you?" 

The baby gave a small shriek in response as he threw himself against Adam again. Adam laughed and peppered kisses on his cheek, until Ronan moved to take him away.

"Alright that's it" Ronan said. He grabbed him and layed him down on the bed again. Then, he moved so that both his arms rested on either side of the baby. Adam rolled to his side to face them, and smiled as Noah kicked excitedly under Ronan's chest while reaching for his face. He was always the happiest in the mornings. "We're gonna have a real conversation, young man" 

Noah just gurgled in response. "Listen. You can't just poop whenever you want, I'm only asking for a little consideration for the people changing your diaper everyday. There's a time and place for it, do you hear me?" Noah swatted lightly at his face and Adam laughed. Ronan frowned at both of them and kept talking to Noah. "You think you're so funny huh? Just because your dad laughs when you bully me doesn't mean it's funny, you know?" 

Adam watched as Noah smiled. Ronan couldn't keep his act for too long because of course he couldn't resist that smile. When the baby kept trying to reach his face he was biting back a smile of his own. Adam said "He's trying to kiss you"

"Or trying to rip all my hair off again" Ronan said smiling at their son. 

"It wouldn't be the first time you'd be bald" Adam said, tugging at one of his curls. Ronan scoffed and muttered "it was a buzzcut" 

Ronan leaned down then to kiss Noah. The baby placed both his hands on Ronan's face and swatted again. When Ronan moved closer to his face he pressed his mouth against Ronan's cheek and made a sound that sounded like "bah". Ronan laughed softly and held his son's hands in his, Noah's tiny fists wrapped around Ronan's thumbs. Adam felt his heart exploding. 

"That was the best kiss someone's ever given me" Ronan said kissing his cheeks again until Noah was rolling over to Adam's side. "Hey, don't leave me" 

"See, he's offended on my behalf" Adam said. He leaned over to pepper kisses on Noah's cheek and took him from Ronan's arms again "Isn't that right love?" 

"Sorry Parrish you're not a great kisser" Ronan said apologetically. Noah was squirming to get out of Adam's arms now. Ronan smiled "Look he thinks so too" 

"Shut up" Adam said. "Four years of marriage and I'm suddenly a bad kisser" 

"I didn't know how to tell you..." Ronan said grinning. Adam rolled his eyes and let Noah free. He rolled over to lay on his chest and then hold himself up on his knees and hands in the middle of the bed. He smiled at both his dads and started rocking back and forth excitedly. Adam laughed and started baby talking to him. 

"It's so fun to wake up your daddies at six am in the morning isn't it?" Adam said. Noah shrieked and crawled closer to the bed frame. "Careful there" 

"What are you even doing?" Ronan said laughing, he patted lightly on the baby's bottom. Then he said to Adam. "Is this why he likes to sleep in our bed? To be a little shit at the asscrack of dawn?"

"You're the one who insists on bringing him to our bed" Adam said, sending a withering look his way. He feigned annoyance but they both knew he loved sleeping with Noah next to them. It was a problem, really, but neither of them could help it. Noah had reached the bedframe now and attempted to stand next to it when Ronan putted him into a sitting position again. They stayed like that for a while, playing with their son and watching him crawling between them until he got bored. When that happened they brought the toys they kept on their room and laughed everytime Noah threw them across the bed as soon as he grabbed them. When he got bored of that as well, it was time to leave the bed. 

"Okay, time to get up" Adam said stretching. Ronan yawned and nodded, Noah was laying down and chewing on one of his toys, too tired of the morning activities. Adam sat up and headed to the bathroom.

Afterwards, he followed Ronan and Noah to the nursery room and found Ronan changing his diaper. He smiled at the sight, it was a regular one that he's been getting used to for the past 5 months since they brought Noah home, but he'll never get tired of it. He walked into the room and hooked his chin on Ronan's shoulder, at the same time that he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Really Parrish? I'm a little busy right now" Ronan said, Adam could hear the smile in his voice. 

"What? I'm not doing anything, just watching" Adam said. He kissed Ronan's cheek, Ronan was almost finished but Noah kept kicking at him and making the job harder. Adam used the distraction to his advantage. "Can I pick his outfit today?"

"Nope" Ronan said. Adam rolled his eyes and let him go. "It's my turn" 

"But he doesn't like your outfits" Adam said. "You dress him like a little punk" 

"No I don't" Ronan scoffed. "I dress him like the cute baby that he is and he loves it" 

"You literally bought him a shirt with the words fuck off in it" Adam said. 

"So? He can't read" Ronan said. "And he looked cute in it" 

"He looks cute in everything. That's no excuse" Adam said. 

"That was a one time thing and I bought it ironically" Ronan said like it was obvious. Adam gave him a knowing look and Ronan rolled his eyes. "I promise you'll like what I pick today." 

"Okay" Adam sighed. "Just no curses" 

"Well there goes your outfit for today kiddo" Ronan said picking Noah up. "You'll have to crawl around in your diaper all day thanks to your dad" 

Adam smiled and flipped him off. Ronan feigned a scadalized face and covered Noah's eyes. 

"Idiot!" Adam said after heading downstairs to make breakfast. He heated a milk bottle for Noah and put some bread slices into the toaster and scrambled a couple of eggs. When he was finished he heard Ronan coming into the kitchen, Noah in his arms still chewing on a toy. Ronan dressed him in yellow overalls and a light green sweater underneath to match with his little green shoes. There was a drawing of a cow in the front of the overalls with the saying "Good Moorning" on it. Adam laughed when he saw them.

"Where did you get that?" Adam asked. 

"I don't know, I think it was a gift from Matthew or something" Ronan said, smiling at Noah. Then he looked at Adam and said "Is it punk enough?" 

"Yeah we can't take him to the park dressed like that" Adam walked to them and kissed Noah's forehead. "The other babies will be scared of him" 

Ronan snorted. He shook the baby's arm and said. "We both love it don't we pumpkin?" 

Noah kept chewing on the toy, ignoring him. Adam laughed and said sarcastically "Yeah he definitely loves it" 

Ronan scowled. "My outfits are cuter than yours" 

"Debatable" Adam said. He extended his arms in front of Noah, and Ronan handed him over still scowling. He adjusted Noah in his high chair and traded the toy for a milk bottle after putting his bib on. Noah grabbed the bottle enthusiastically and started drinking. When he was finished, Adam felt a pair of arms sneak around his waist and a pair of lips on his neck. He smiled. "Hi" 

"Hi" Ronan said, kissing his jaw. "I'm still waiting for my good morning kiss" 

"Didn't our son gave you one back in the room?" Adam said, leaning back against Ronan's chest. 

"Mm but I need one from my husband now" Ronan said, still peppering kisses on Adam's cheek. 

"Thought you said I was a bad kisser" Adam said, turning around in Ronan's arms, sliding his own around his neck. He pressed his lips together to supress a smile. Ronan scoffed. 

"I never said that" Ronan said, rubbing his nose against Adam's. "I said you weren't great. You can get better with practice, I'm just trying to help you out here" 

"Oh you're so kind Lynch" Adam said sarcastically. Ronan grinned. "Maybe I've been doing it wrong all these years because you are the bad one" 

"Impossible" Ronan said and caught Adam's lips in his. Adam wanted to keep with their playful bicker but it was so hard these days to find time when they could just kiss like this, that he forgot what they were even talking about before. He let Ronan kiss him and kissed him back until they heard the sound of a bottle hitting the floor followed by a shriek. Adam pulled away and sighed. 

He couldn't help but smile. This was his life now.


End file.
